The mystery of Sonic's mother
by Star Convoy
Summary: Sonic's mother is found alive, but where was she and where has she been? *Finished! R+R*
1. Mom?

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
  
  
  
  
The mystery of Sonic's mother  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
AN: This takes place after my fic "The Return" So if you're confused read that first. And '' denotes a characters thoughts.  
  
  
  
Tails Workshop two days ago. Time: 7:00 AM.  
  
Tails had gotten up early to work on the Tornado, after the tough time he had fighting Metal Tails he decided to upgrade it so he could fight better. And he did this in case the Metals survived the destruction of the Death Eggs destruction three weeks ago. The GUN had found nothing but wrecked badniks, it looked as if the Metals were destroyed but he wasn't taking any chances. He heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it. When it opened a large mallet hit him in the head and knocked him out.  
  
The form holding the mallet examined him. "All right guys he's out cold." Answered the form in a feminine voice. A blue metal Hedgehog walked in to the room holding it's severed left arm. "Check the repair chambers." A red metal Echidna walked up and examined the said chambers. "All are in working order sir, We can all get repaired." "Excellent now let's get ourselves repaired. We need to be in top shape for my next plan."  
  
Woods outside Station Square two days later. Time: 9:00 AM  
  
Sonic was out for an early morning jog, He loved running in the woods near the city since it had so many natural loops and corkscrews. He bounced along some springs and hit a container with twenty rings. He landed and heard a female voice cry for help. He ran in the voices direction and saw someone who he couldn't make out being cornered by some badniks. He homing attacked the badniks and turned to the woman. "Are you all rig-" When he saw the woman his heart skipped a beat and his quills stood on end.  
  
The woman was a pink adult Hedgehog who looked exactly like his mother. "Mom?" He asked the Hedgehog. The Hedgehog looked at him for a minute and said, "Sonikuu?" 'Mom was the only person who called me Sonikuu. Partly because she was Japanese, and she liked the name.' "Mom is that you? It's me Sonic!" The Hedgehog looked at Sonic. "Is that really you Sonic?" "Yes mom it's me, remember what you told me when Eggman took you?" "Yes, I told you to fight Eggman not just for me and your father, but for all who live on Earth." "That's exactly what you said, word for word. Remember the time I tried catching up with dad? When I rolled down the hill?" "Oh yes I remember that! You landed in a large group of ducks since you still hadn't got your fathers super speed. I don't think I ever heard you scream louder."  
  
Sonic blushed at the embarrassing memory, one only his mother, father, and him knew about and said, "There's no way to doubt it, it's you mom." "I belive we have much to catch up on, I'm eager to hear about all your adventures." "I bet you are! And you can meet my friends too!" He took off at an incredible speed then he remembered that his mother didn't have speeds like he did. "You're just as fast as your father Sonikuu, You might even be a little faster." "You really think so?" "Yes Sonic I think so, and I wonder if you've got a girlfriend yet, you seem to be about that age." "I do, her name's Amy, you'll like her." He and his mother walked off with Sonic telling her what adventures he had been having over the past ten years. 


	2. Meeting everyone

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Sonic and his mother had reached the house he had stayed in after the ARK and Death Egg incidents. He and Amy settled down and decided to live there since now it seemed Eggman and his Metals were long gone. The government helped provide for them and the people didn't mind, seeing as Sonic had saved the world so many times and the two Hedgehogs had yet to find employment.  
  
Sonic opened the door and Saw Amy talking with Shadow and Maria, it looked like Shadow wanted a rematch for the race Sonic won a few days ago. "Hell Sonic, you seem to be very happy today." "I am, and that because," He stepped aside so they could see his mother "I found my mother alive!" "She's alive? But I thought that she was captured and possibly killed be Eggman years ago." "I thought so too Amy but she's alive! I don't know where she has been or how she escaped but she's alive!"  
  
Shadow asked to speak to Sonic for a minute and they went aside. "I think it would be a good idea to investigate the area where you found her, we may be able to find out some clues." "I was thinking that too Shadow, could you look around tomorrow? You and Maria are much closer to the area where I found her." "I will Sonic, maybe I'll find some answers." The two and went and joined the three female Hedgehogs.  
  
"You two must be Amy and Maria, and he must be Shadow." "Yes mom, they are my friends and in Amy's case my girlfriend." He said putting his arm around Amy. "I'm eager to met your other friends too, Tails Knuckles and Rouge right?" "Yes but Tails has been working on his Tornado since the Death Egg incident, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald, and Rouge is on one of her treasure hunts." "And I was hoping they weren't busy." "Yeah but Rouge should be back tomorrow or Monday from what she told us. And if Tails stops working on the tornado I can ask him to take us to floating island where Knuckles is unless the Master Emerald is shattered or stolen."  
  
A few hours later after a long day of talking and telling her about his adventures Sonic went to say goodnight to his mother. "Goodnight mom, it's great to have you back." "It's good to see you again too." She kissed the Blue Hedgehog on his forehead. "I love you Sonikuu." "I love you too mom." After that Sonic went to bed with Amy as usual. "Oh man it's so great to know that mom is alive and here with us." "It definitely is Sonic it definitely is. Why does she call you Sonikuu?" "Oh she's Japanese and that's how she pronounced my name at first. And she liked calling me that as a nickname." He kissed Amy and they went to sleep.  
  
In a place near the city Metal Sonic was in a lab overseeing Metal Tails work. "How goes making the fake Emeralds?" "It's not easy sir, if we had the data from tails computer on the first one he made this would be a lot easier." "Yes but that would've given us away, and you know Sonic would wreck our plans." "Yes sir I know that. If we had a Chaos Emerald this would also be easier, our long range scanners just can't get good enough readings."  
  
"I'll have Metal Amy go near one of them and see if she can get some good readings, now it's best of you recharge, you've been working all day nonstop." The large mechanoid acknowledged his commander and went to his recharge chamber. Metal Sonic followed him and activated Metal Amy. "Yes commander?" "I have a mission for you to do tomorrow, I want you to go near one of those fools and see if you can get some readings on the Chaos Emeralds. I have been told our long range scanners are inadequate at getting data." "You can count on me sir" "I hope so, you know how I despise failure." 


	3. The plot thickens

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Amy woke up to the smell of something cooking. She noticed Sonic had smelled it too. "Whatever that is it smells delicious." "It does, and I think I remember that smell, I can't put my finger on it since it's been so long." They both went downstairs and found Sonic's mother cooking. "Good morning, since it's a Sunday I thought I'd make some pancakes for us."  
  
Sonic eyes lit up when he heard that. He quickly ran to his seat and started repeating, "Oh boy oh boy oh boy." When she set down the stack Sonic ate faster than Amy had ever seen him eat, he evidently loved them, and she agreed since they were so good. "Oh man it's been so long since I last tasted those. I had forgotten what they tasted and smelled like." "I knew you'd like them Sonikuu." "These are good Mrs. Hedgehog, I'd sure love to know how you made these." "I think I could give you the recipe Amy since I plan on finding the house we lived in before Eggman came along and I'm sure Sonikuu would love to have these more often."  
  
In the woods outside of Station Square Shadow and Maria were looking for clues as to where Sonic's mother had been all these years. Shadow didn't want Maria to come along but she convinced him when she said that they could find more clues together. His radio started beeping and he answered it. "Shadow, I found some footprints from Sonic's mother, if we follow them we may find out where she's been." "I copy Mary, I be there shortly." He sped off in her direction to meet her.  
  
The two followed the footprints, which lead them to the Metropolis Zone from the second time Sonic beat Eggman. "She must have been in here, this lock has been broken recently." "So she was in the Metropolis Zone all this time?" "It looks like it, Sonic said that Eggman put more human like animals, like us, in cryogenic chamber since he had yet to figure out sow to roboticize them." The two went inside and found some cryotubes on the floor, the glass on one of them shattered. "It looks like they kept her in one of the closets in here, and since these doors are rusted, her tube fell out and the shock woke her up." "She must have been in this broken tube, it might have shattered when it landed." "I think so too, let's tell Sonic."  
  
While Shadow and Maria were out Metal Amy made her way to their house. The female mech climbed on one of the windows and noticed the Chaos Emeralds they had on a stand. She started scanning the Emeralds to collect data so Metal Tails could make fake Emerald, for what reason she did not know. After she collected the data she made her way to the base the Metals were staying at in the Metropolis Zone. After the two Hedgehogs Shadow and Maria left she entered the base.  
  
"Commander, I have the data." "Show it to me." She handed Metal Sonic a data pad, which had the data. He looked it over and handed it to Metal Tails. "Is the data sufficient?" "Yes sir, I should be able to complete the fake emeralds with this." "Then get to work I want those Emeralds made."  
  
Around noon the phone at Sonic's started ringing. "Hello?" "It's Shadow." "Hey, did you find out where my mother's been all this time?" "Yes, she's been at the Metropolis Zone." "The Metropolis Zone? But me and Tails checked there years ago. The people in cryotubes that had just arrived were the first shipment, an mom wasn't with them." "It looks like Eggman had some with him and your mother was one of them." "Well thanks Shad." "Shad?" "It's a nickname, and get used to you being called that by Tails, he came up with it." "That I'll be used to, you calling me that I'm not so sure about." "We'll see, later."  
  
Later that evening Metal Tails had finished making the fake Emeralds. The two he made were of the Blue and Light Blue Emeralds, which Sonic and Amy currently had. "Why did you have him make those two sir?" asked Metal Shadow. "Simple, I have a plan which will allow us to easily get these two Emeralds first. We just have to wait a short time, I'll let all of you know when we have acquired the real ones." He went into another room and sent a signal out. "Now to see if my plan works."  
  
Two days later Sonic's mother was walking in the park; it was six o'clock so there wasn't much light outside. She heard some rustling in the bushes. She looked around and heard nothing, or saw anybody for that matter. She walked a little further and she heard a robotic voice say, "You failed." She looked round and saw nothing, She heard the voice again and she knew it was behind her. When she turned around she saw a glowing pair of red eyes. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" "You failed." The voice repeated again, it stepped towards her and she knew who it was. "You're Metal Sonic! But why are you after me and not Sonic?" "Because you failed." He flew at her and covered her mouth with one of his metal hands and flew away. "You'll find out what I mean soon enough, soon enough." With that he took her away to the Metropolis Zone. 


	4. Thr truth

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
Sonic, Shadow, Maria, and Amy had just Chaos Controlled and appeared in front of Sonic's house. They had just had a race on the other side of the planet, which Shadow won this time. They heard a car and they turned to see tails with his Tornado in car mode. "Where have you been for the past six days Tails?" "Sorry Sonic but I was busy rebuilding the Tornado. Six days ago I was knocked out and when I woke up the Tornado was ripped apart. And the repair chambers I built were used, I think it was the Metals."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier Miles?" "I was too wrapped up in rebuilding the Tornado Shad. So what's been happening with you guys?" "Well Tails, I found my mother alive." "Your mother? Where was she Sonic?" "Evidently she was in the Metropolis Zone, she must have been in one of the closets we didn't check. Come in I'll introduce you." Sonic walked in and noticed his mother wasn't home. "Strange, it's nine o' clock and she's not home, she never stays out this late."  
  
All of a sudden there was a large bang at the door. Sonic looked out and saw no one around. When he looked down he noticed a small video screen. He turned it on and saw Metal Sonics face. "Hello Sonic, I bet you're wondering where your mother is. Well she's with me, if you want to save her come to the Metropolis Zone." The screen turned black as the message ended. "Damnit he's got my mother! Tails can you give us a lift?" "I sure can hop on!" With that everyone climbed on and headed for the Metropolis Zone.  
  
When the entered the old factory there were three separate paths. "OK, me and Amy will take the right, Shadow and Maria you take the left, Tails take the middle." The path Sonic and Amy took was similar to what it was like last time he was here. There were screws and platforms everywhere. He and Amy ran through a cage and bounced up a passage and took a left into some dash plates. They landed on a platform and waited to see where it would take them.  
  
Shadow and Maria's path was also similar to what it was like before. They ran through a metal cage and into a tube, which led them to a room with lava at the bottom. The two expertly jumped from platform to platform and bounced up a long path. They ran down another hall and jumped onto a platform which took them to some unknown destination,  
  
Tails path was filled with elevators and hooks. He turned down a hallway and hit a dead end. He grabbed a hook and was led to a well-lit room with a large door in front. He went to go into another hall when Sonic and Amy came in. And down the other hall Shadow and Maria. "It looks like Metal Sonic wanted us in the same place." Sonics suspicion was confirmed when the door opened and they saw Metal Sonic in one of Eggmans egg craft with his blaster aimed at Sonics mother.  
  
"Hello Sonic, I bet you want to know why I took your mother. Well it's because she is not your real mother." Everyone even Sonics mother looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Eggman experimented years ago with cloning. He had blood taken from animals so he could make more for his army. And he downloaded their memories so he could fool others into thinking they escaped and there was a place to hide, and they would lead them to his roboticizer."  
  
The others had no response but surprised looks on their faces. "I cloned your mother in hopes I could use her to get your Chaos Emeralds. I programmed her brain so that when a signal was sent to an implant in her brain she would steal the Emeralds, give them to me, and replace them with fake Emeralds." He held up two Emeralds, which looked like Sonic and Amy's Emeralds. "But she failed, and I dispise failures." As he spoke this his optics glowed to a much more crimson Red.  
  
Then, using his ultra fast robot reflexes, he took off one of his large quills and thrust into the heart of Sonics mother. She screamed and as she collapsed when he took out the now blood stained quill. "You bastard I'm going to destroy you!" Sonic screamed as he chased after the fast moving ship. Shadow and the rest rushed over to Sonics mother. "Shadow do you have medical training?" "I do." "How is it?" "Just by looking at it, it doesn't look good Amy."  
  
Sonic caught up with the ship and hit it with a Homing Attack. When he hit it the side blew and it crashed and burned. He heard Metal Sonic scream as the flames burned him and as he fell into a pit at the end. He ran back to his mother, took her right hand, and looked at Shadow. "I'm sorry Sonic, it's fatal. We can't help her."  
  
Sonic looked at his mother and he spoke, "Mom." "I'm not your real mother Sonikuu, I'm only a clone of her." He bent down and kissed he forehead. "You may be a clone, but you're still my mother." She kissed his cheek and almost whispered, "Goodbye Sonikuu." Her eyes closed and her hand went limp, she was dead.  
  
As the others bowed their heads Sonic screamed the loudest no they had ever heard. And he curled up into a fetal position next to his mother, laid on his side, and started crying. Shadow looked at Tails and said, "Take Sonic and Amy home Miles, It's been a long night for Sonic. Me and Maria will explain this to the GUN and police." Tails did as he was told and took the two back home.  
  
When they got back Sonic had stopped crying and he immediately got ready for bed. While he did this Tails and Amy discussed if he needed help. "I think he may need a shrink Amy, I've never seen Sonic like this, and seeing your own mother killed in front of your very eyes, he's going to be an emotional wreck." "I know, I think we should wait a bit before we call a shrink, I'll call you everyday and tell you how he's doing." "All right we'll do that, goodnight Amy." "Goodnight Tails."  
  
When Amy got into the bedroom Sonic was shivering, it was obvious that the night's incidents disturbed the Hedgehog greatly. When she climbed in she put her hand on his face. "Sonic." He opened his eyes, which were full of sadness. "Yes Amy?" "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother, she was a great person." "Yes she was, why did that soul less bastard kill her?" His eyes were now filled with rage. "Calm down Sonikuu, calm down, he's deactivated, he won't bother us anymore." "You're the first person beside my mother who's called me Sonikuu." "And I think we do it for the same reason, because we love you." He looked at her and they hugged each other, Sonic burying his face in Amy's chest. She looked down and whispered, "Sonic."  
  
During the night, Sonic dreamed. In this dream he was in the house he and his parents lived in. Everything was exactly where it was; it was how he remembered it. He turned around and saw his mother standing in the middle of the room. "Sonikuu, that may have been a clone of me, but she was still your mother, and she loved you as much as I do." Sonic looked at her, smiled and said, "I love you too mom." He saw his mother smile before the dream ended.  
  
In the Metropolis Zone Metal Tails was examining Metal Sonic. "He is badly damaged, but the extra armor we placed in his head left his brain unit completely unharmed." "He had a good plan, use a clone of Sonics mother to get the Chaos Emeralds, too bad it failed." The machines turned around and saw Eggman behind them. "Reactivate him, I wish to speak to him for a moment." Metal Tails did so and Metal Sonic screamed in pain. After he finished screaming he turned to Eggman. "Sir, it's good to see you're alive."  
  
"I bet it is my creation, your plan my have failed, but it gives me an idea." 'An idea sir?" "Yes Metal Sonic, an idea. Your killing of Sonics mother may have left him an emotional wreck, and he may no longer have the will to fight." "I see sir, if he no longer has the will to fight, we will have an easier time taking over the world." "Yes, and if he does intend to fight, I have a trump card so to speak. But I need a week to find our trump card. We will hide at my new base until then. Metal tails, carry him to the base and to the repair bay." Eggman smiled, now they could take over the world as long as Sonic no longer had the will to fight. They would see if he still did in one week. 


End file.
